The Pulmonary Academic Award will be used to enhance the quality of preclinical, clinical and graduate education at Northwestern University Medical School in the broad area of pulmonary medicine and instill an appreciation for and an interest in medical research. Specific goals are: (1) Preclinical education: In conjunction with the appropriate basic science departments, preclinical students will learn the normal function of the pulmonary system and how derangements of that system lead to clinical disease. Contact with members of the pulmonary medicine section will provide a transition from preclinical to clinical medicine. These sessions will also be used to demonstrate how basic research improves our understanding of the respiratory system. (2) Clinical education: Junior and senior medical students will have reinforcement of the concepts taught during earlier years. They will improve their skill in assessing the pulmonary system. They will learn to distinguish between the broad categories of pulmonary disease, to use clinical laboratories to aid in making these distinctions, and to rationally approach therapy. They will be systematically exposed to the concept that research represents a tool by which clinical problems can be understood and solved. (3) Graduate education: Concepts acquired at previous levels will be reinforced and supplemented. House officers will learn how to utilize the pulmonary consultant, and the advantages and limitations of advanced pulmonary diagnostic techniques. They will improve their ability to critically read medical literature. To achieve these goals, coordination between departments will be improved, and didactic, seminar, and clinical programs will be developed. These educational programs will incorporate audio-visual aids. For selected individuals there will be opportunities to participate in ongoing research with members of the pulmonary section. Procedures for assessing the efficacy of this program in achieving the stated goals will be developed with the Office of Medical Education at Northwestern University Medical School.